Pag-ibig
by rynhel
Summary: this is a modern love sad story.
1. Chapter 1

Dahil pagod na ako mag English at may writers block ako sa iba kong kwento I made this one. is set in the future, a normal modern drama. Oh well this has a hell of a drama. Hihi. Or not. Wala pala sila powers dito wealth lang...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is a Oc story. Sana kahit konti ang mga Filipino dito sa FF eh maappreciate ito.

Salamat sa apgbasa!

Summary:

Ipinakasal nang sapilitan sina Lucy at Natsu sa isat-isa, she loved him. Pero hindi si Natsu, may mahal kasi itong iba. Pinahihirapan pa siya nito sa pamamagitan ng lantarang pambabae nito para mag hain siya ng annulment. Idagdag pa sa sakit na nadarama ay lantarang iniinsulto nito ang pagka babae niya. How can she take it any longer for him to finally love her? O siya na rin ang susuko at hihiwalay dito?

"Oo, sabi ni Mma dapat nandoo-" naputol pa ang sasabihin niya sa ere dahil pinagbabaan siya ng cell phone nito. Sinubukan nya idial pero hindi na ito macontact pa.

"Manong Macao,alam nyo po ba saan nagpunta si Natsu?"Tanong nya sa driver, tumango naman ito. "Dalhin nyo po ako doon"

"Honey halika na , ang sarapp ng tubig oh!" paanyaya ng kaibigan nya sa kanya.

"Sige , Ikaw nalang," sabi nya he is in the poolside, katatawag lang nang asawa niya malamang mamaya-_maya ay nandito na iyon_ sabi ni Natsu sa sarili niya. He took off his shirt, _time to start the show_. Pasipol sipol pa siya. At hindi nga siya nagkamali Lucy arrived. Pusturang pustura itong lumapit sa kanya. His friend went to his side. Inakbayan naman niya ito.

"Honey sino siya?" Tanong nito. Hindi siya sumagot, bagkos ay tiningnan niya ang reaksyon ni Lucy. Pero wala siyang nabasang emosyon ditto.

"Mag ayos ka na , maleleate na tayo" sabi nito" Sa kotse ako maghihintay." At saka ito umalis as harapan niya.

"Sino ba yon?" Maarteng tanong ng kaibigan niya.

"My wife"

His friend gasped.

"Sige, mauna muna ako sa iyo , you can stay here if you want for free, sabihin mo lang pangalan ko." Tapos ay nagpunta na siya sa cottage niya para magbihis.

Lucy felt numb. Wala na siyang kahit anong nararamdaman pa, hindi naman iisang beses ginawa yon ni Natsu sa kanya. Natuyo na nga ang mga luha niya nang matagal na panahon na.

Dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas mula noong ikasal sila ni Natsu for the sake of the company. She secretly love him kaya hindi sya tumutol pa. Pero si Natsu alam niyang may iba itong mahal . Nagrebelde ito nung una , pero ginipit ng papa niya ang pamilya nang mahal ni Natsu, at sa huli natuloy ang kasal nila.

Naputol ang gunita ni Lucy sa nakaraan ng dumathing si Natsu, gwapong gwapo sa kanyang suit Hindi nya parin mapigilan ang sarili na hangaan ito. Naupo ito sa passenger seat. Oo they are not normal couple.

Nasa byahe pa lang sila ng kausapin siya nito.

"Alam mo Lucy, when I look at you, I don't feel anything. Why not annulled our wedding? Tutal hindi ko naman nagagawa ang tungkulin ko sayo?"

Walang reaksyaong sianagot nya ito.

"Para ka parin talagang bata,"Kinalma niya ang sarili."Masama pa din loob mo sa akin dahil sa nangyari? Dahil hindi mo napakasalan ang gusto mo?"

Hindi ito sumagot, pero nakita niya ang galit sa mata nito. Hindi na rin sila nagkibuan hangang makarating sila sa company. Nauna itong lumabas mula sa kotse, pero ng nasa main entrance na sila ay hinintay siya nito, simula na ang kanilang pag arte.

Nagpapanggap silang masayang couple to set on example to everyone in the company, She is Lucy Heartfilla-Dragneel, daughter and heir of Heatfilla railways, Married to Natsu Dragnneel ang anak at tagapagmana ng pinaka malaking kupanya sa buong Fiore.

Sinalubong sila nang mga tauhan nila sa kumpanya, nagmerger sila dahili gustong mag expand ng daddy nya na noon ang railways business, pati na rin ang company nina Natsu. At ngayon nga ang celebration ng merger na iyon. at ang kanilang wedding, kahit gaano siya saktan ni Natsu ay hindi niya ito mahiwalayan, takot kasi syang mag-isa kaya kahit lantaran na siyang sinasaktan nito ay ayos lang sa kanya. Pero hindi niya ipapakita yon lalo na sa iba. It's her weakness. To be left alone, like when she was growing up, when no one support her while growing up, she have to be strong, kaya kahit masakit ay nag titiis siya.

Sumakay sila sa elevator na dalawa lang. Alam niya ang sakit ni Natsu sa mga vehicle and elevator but he took a therapy and suppress his sickness.

" Alam mo ba?"putol niya sa kathimikan nilang dalawa. "Isa sa mga sumalubong sa atin kanina ay naka affair ko na." Isang nakakalokong ngiti lang ang ibinigay nitosa kanya at prang sinasabing Talaga?.Sasagot sana siya pero they arrived at the venue. At the show started again. She wore her perfect fake smile, kahit pakiramdam niya ay dinudurog ang puso hindi naman talagang may naka affair siya. Ito lang naming nagiisang minahal niya. Kahit noon pa man na may mahal pa itong iba, she tried to kill her feelings pero hindi nya nakaya. Her father did everything para matuloy ang kasal nila. Ginipit nito ang pamilya nang Strauss , pero palihin naman niya silang tinutulungan, even Natsu didn't knew about that, pero nagulat na lamang siya nang nagmigrate ang mga ito, kasama ang mahal ni Natsu. Nagalit si Natsu ngunit natuloy ang kanilang kasal, pero hindi pa iyonnagkakaroon ng kaganapan. He never slept with her and he hurt her with his affairs.

"_You're not desirable for me"_  
naalala niayng sabi nito kanina. Paulit-ulit yon ng piplay sa utak niya.

Her eyes started to cry.

"Excuse me, I need to retouch" then she run to the comport room to cry. Ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman niya. Akala niya ay manhid na siya, pero hindi pa pala. She just cope and cope the pain till it burst...

"_You're not desirable for me" _

Lucy cried even more. Then after a minute or two she started to calm herself. Then she went out and nag ayos siya ng sarili. Nang maayos na siya at ang pakiramdam niya she went out of the C.R.

"Lucy? Lucy Heathfilla?" May tumawag sa maiden name niya.

Lumingon siya at nakita si Loki Celestial, her senior when she was in college.

"Loki-senior?"

"Kamusta? Ang ganda mo parin ha?" sadya talaga itong sweet sa mga babae.

"Mabuti. Salamat. Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong niya

"Nag aapply ako ng trabaho dito, kaso anniversary pala ng company. Ikaw? Ano ka dito?"  
Hindi niya napigilang mapangiti saan bang lugar to nanggaling at hindi nito alam?Pero maigi na di iyon. Refreshing na may hindi nakakaalam ng kameserablihan niya.

"Sorry Loki-senior nagmamadali ako eh, pero kunin ko ang resume mo, irerecommend kita." Sabbi ni Lucy.

"Ay ganun ba? Nakakahiya naman sa iyo," sabi nito.

"Naku wala yon, may katungkulan ako dito kaya ayos lang yon"

"Sige salamat." And he handed her his papers.

"Where is your wife?" Mataray na tanong ng mama Polyusica sa kanya. Twin sister ito ng mama Grandine niya na kasamang namatay noon ng papa Igneel nya noong bata pa siya.

"Nagre-retouch lang ma" sabi nya.

"Kanina pa iyon,"

"Baka may tinawagang branch or tinawagan Si papa Jude "

Then Lucy arrived, Napansin ni Natsu ang bahagyang pamumula ng ilong ni Lucy. Nakadam naman siya bigla ng pagka konsensya. He really never had affair, ipinapalabas lang niya iyon para mapilitan si Lucy na hiwalayan siya. But she didn't and it's making him frustrated.

"Diba sabi ko wag ka alis ng alis?" Sabin g mama nya dito.

"I'm sorry ma"

"Pati papa mo nawiwili ni hindi na yata concern sa kompaniang ito."Paghihimotok ng mama sa niya.

Napatungo na lamang si Lucy. Gusto man niyang ipagtanggol ito ay hindi nya magawa, isa pa natutuwa rin naman siya pag napapagalitan si Lucy ng mama niya.

For him Lucy is stiffed. Too stiffed, de numero ang kilos at laging sunod sunuran sa papa nito.

After the celebration Lucy talked to him.

"May ipapasok ako sa company pwede ba?"

"Bakit hindi? Sa iyo naman ang kalahati ng kumpanya."Matabang niyang sagot.

Then Lucy went to the HR office.

"Sino kayang Pontio Pilato ipapasok nun?"he asked himself "Ano nga bang paki alam ko dun" then he send the driver to go home and he used the car to start to celebrate on his own.

**Well? Hehe, I suck ba? Welcome ang comment's wag lang violent reaction. Hehe. Madami a akong kadramahang isusulat. Magandang umaga buong Pilipinas! Mabuhay! Hahaha, dapat pala nung june 12 ko to sinabi. Hihhihi.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy went out of the HR office . Gusto niyang tulungan si Loki-senior niya. Malaki din kasi ang naitulong nito sa kanya noong nagaaral pa siya. Pinilit niyang magpakatatag sa mga nangyayari ng araw na iyon sa kanya, she decided to go home, when wala na ni isang sasakyan sa parking space. Sira ang isang sasakyan nila sa bahay at malamang dala ni Natsu ang isa. She called Natsu's phone. Isang nakabibinging tugtugan ang narinig niya.

"Hello?" Pero wala ding sumasagot. _Sa penthouse nalang kaya ako?_ Sabi ni Lucy, kaya lang may password ang pinto at hindi niya alam kung ano. She decided to commute nalang...

She arrived at 10:45 pm as usual wala pa si Natsu, Si Virgo lang at sina Lyra ang mga kasambahay nila ang nandoon. Madalas namang hindi umuuwi si Natsu sa bahay umuwi man ito ay umaga na. Pumasok siya sa kanyang kwarto, magkahiwalay sila ng silid tulugan nito. They never consummate their marriage. Napaka laking sampal noon sa kanyang pagka babae. Noon madalas niyang tanungin if she worth the pain his causing her. But she didn't want to feel alone, Si Natsu rin kasi ang nagturo sa kanya noon para i-cope ang pagkawala ng mama niya. then she washed herself and went to bed.

Natsu arrived at their house two in the morning, hinatid siya ni Jellal na asawa ni Erza. Sa bar nito kasi siya nagpakalasing maigi. His wife is already sleeping, Hindi naman kasi ito nagpupuyat maliban lang sa trabaho. Tulog na rin ang mga kasambahay nila na faithful kay Lucy. Pasuray-suray na pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay nila. Matutumba na siya ng maramdaman niyang may umalalay sa kanya.

"Lushy? Bhakit gishing ka pa?"

"Naggising ako ng marinig ko pagdating mo" sagot nito.

"Ahng bait naman ng ashawa ko...hic... kala mo totooh..." inalalayan siya nito hanggang maka upo sila sa sofa. Nahiga siya at napasama ito sa ibabaw niya,

"Natsu" singhap ni Lucy. Tatayo sana ito ng iikot niya ang pwesto nila. Making Lucy under him. Then he nib her ear, naramdaman niyang tinutulak siya ni Lucy palayo. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay nito and pinned them in her side. Then he kissed her neck, she tried to kick him off pero he stop her by opening her legs. Nalilis tuloy ang robe nito exposing her creamy leg's. Lucy have the smooth at pinalka magandang hubog ng legs, yet he won't admit it to her. Not in normal state. Nalilis nya ang robr nito till it exposed her pink panty.

_No!_ Lucy kept reminding herself that this is wrong, his drunk, and probably don't know what his doing. But she admits it or not she liked what he was doing. She tried to pushed him away and kick him off her, but she never tried enough. Inililis nito ang robe niya and exposed her legs and herself to him. And he kissed her neck, then her cheek but then when she tried to capture his lips. He stops and said "Nice try wife" Then he get off her and leave her. Pakiramdam ni Lucy she was rejected again. She run to her room and cried.

Maagang nagising si Lucy , tamang sabihing hindi siya nakatulog. Nag-ayos na lamang siya ng sarili at pumasok sa opisina.

"Lucy!"

"Senior Loki"

"Lucy, Salamat ha? Anghel ka talaga,"

"Wala yon,"Ngumiti siya rito."Para namang hindi tayo magkaibigan."

He smiled back "Salamat talaga,kelangan ko talaga to medjo lumalaki na ang pamilya ko, buntis kasi ulit si Aries. Kaya dapat magsikap ako."

"Oh? Buntis ulit si Aries? Nakaka dalawa ka na Senior" Biro nya dito

"Eto naman naiilang ako sa senior ang tawag mo sa akin gayong boss ka pala dito" sabi ni Loki."Asawa ka pala ng president nitong company, Nasearch ni Aries sa internet." Sabi pa nito.

"Oo, Vice President ako dito, Si Papa ang CEO at si Mama Polyusica ang COO"

"Wow hebigats pala kayo"

Natawa siya sa sinabi nito.

"O, pano galingan mo sa interview ha? Go Fighting!" ginaya niya ang expression nila noong college.

Natsu watch the CCTV, he saw his wife smile as she walked with the orange hair guy. Sa tingin niya bago lang ito, then Lucy laugh, ofcoures hindi niya alam ang pinag uusapan ng mga ito. Hindi niya maintindihan but his mood change, kanina Masaya pa siya dahil he prank Lucy. Pero ngayon may Kung ano siyang nararamdaman ng nakita niyang nakangiti si Lucy with a guy. Could it be? That his jealous? Nah. He clearly doesn't feel anything for her. He knows ito ang nag suhol para lumayo sa kanya si Lissanna. Ito at ang Papa nito. So He will make her life miserable.

"Get me the name of the person Lucy recommended"

Okay po sir. Loki Celestial po.

"I expect his information here in a minute"

Sige po. May iba pa po ba kayo kailangan sir?

"No, that would be all"

Loki Celestial. It rings a bell, ah. He was Lucy's senior in college. Naaalala nya kasing tumatakas si Lucy to be with her friends. Still his mood is not good.

Kahit puyat si Lucy ay nagtrabaho pa rin siya. Siya din kasi ang halos tumatrabaho ng trabaho ni Natsu, Madalas kasi itong nakikipag meeting to their clients. She looked at the time past lunch time na pala. Malamang tapos na din ang interview, she called the HR office at natuwa ng nalaman niyang nakapasok si Loki. Sabi nila nasa Department ito ni Gen. Manager Gray, under manager Gajeel well sana magtagal siya rito. Gray is one of her childhood friends, si Gajeel naman ang asawa ni Levy na her bestfriend and attorney. She once had a feeling's for Gray noong kabataan nila. Cool para sa kanya kasi ito. Pero happily married na ito kay Juvia, their friend too. They have a cute daughter... _buti pa sila. _Sabi ng isip niya.  
"Better concentrate Lucy" bulong nya sa sarili.

Natsu checked the information the HR gave him. Loki's credentials are good. His qualified in the spot. Nalaman di niyang may asawa nap ala ito. Under ito nina Gajeel and Gray His friendnemies. They were his bestfriends and enemy at the same time. Wala silang hindi pinag talunan noon and they do childish brawls. Pero ang mga hudas madalas din sya kantyawan. Lalo na pagdating sa pagkakaroon ng anak. Sa wakas ay nagbunga na din ang paghahanap niya kay Lissana. It took long to tracked her but he finally found her.

He planned it long time ago. Pag naka usap na niya si Lissana at pumayag itong sumama sa kanya ay magpapakalayo layo sila, hihiwalayan nya si Lucy and he will resign in the company.

"I'll file a leave" he called his Secretary. Isasakatuparan nya ang plano nya. At uumpisahan na niya iyon.

End of Chapter Two: dapat ba M rated to? Pero hindi pa ako nakakapagsulat ng Lemon.

Dislaimer: Hindi sa akin ang Fairy Tail. Si Hiro Mashima lang ang nag iisang creator nito.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy is having a hard time. It's been three days since Natsu filed leave in work at umalis ng bahay nang hindi nagpapaalam. Naiwan sa kanya ang lahat ng trabaho nito sa opisina,madalas umaga na nga siya nakakauwi kagaya ngayon. Buti nalang may mga nakakatulong sa kanya kagaya ni Gen. Manager Erza, ito din kasi ang madalas na kasama ni Natsu noon. She is dead tired, that early in the morning medyo lasing na din siya . Kagagaling lang nila sa isang important investor meeting. Kaya lang nsaobrahan yata siya sa alcohol, Mr. Gildarts daughter Cana is ahell of a drinker. Nag yaya itong uminom. And end up to be a drinking battle.

Pasuray-suray na pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay niya, lasing na nga talaga siya. Natsu is here? One week ang leave nito ah? Bigla itong lumapit sa kanya, at inalalayan siya papasok ng bahay.

"Natsu? Bakit nandito ka na? Hic... diba naka week leave kah?" Tanong ni Lucy.

"Nagsing ako sa pagdating mo." Matabang na sagot nito. Parang pamilyar ang linya nito ah? Gayahin nga rin nya ang linya nito?

"Ang bait naman ng ashawa koh... hic... kala mo totooh...hic" tapos ay napatawa siya."Ayos ba kuha ko ba ang tono mo?" Iniupo siya nito sa sofa. "Ay hindi ko gagayahin yong part na yon. Hehe" she felt talkative " Alam mo ba? Shi Cana at shi Erza ang tibay sha inoman! Grabe talo ako kaya lang ... hic shi Erzha madaya may cake pa. Oi! Hallucination Natsu nakikinig ka ba? Ay nako pati halusinasyon ko ang sama makatingin,,,hic..."Bigla nalang siya humalakhak. " Ay si Gray! nakakatawa kanina,,,, hic he ... Nag burles lanina hahahahaha,,, Tapos si Juvia yung ashawa nya hinimatay!"

"Your drunk" sabi ni Natsu.

"Hindi ah...tingnan mo... kayak o pa mag ayos ng sarili ko..." Iminuwestra niya ang kamay sa muka "magtanggal ng makeup...hic . Tapos ng eyeliner" magtatanggal sana siya ng sapatos ng muntik na siya mapasubsob, buti nalang nasalo siya ni Natsu.

"Shalamat,,, shalamat..." sumampa siya sa sofa hanggang naabot niya ang sapatos nya. "Ayan... bakit bigla yatang uminit? Sinong pumatay ng aircon? " she took her coat off. Natanggal na niya ang botones ng suot niyang slacks, ibababa na niya iyon nang pigilan siya ni Natsu.

"Sa kwarto mo na iyan ituloy..." sabi nito.

She pouted. Then sinubukan niyang tumayo . Kaso nahulog ang slacks nya, exposing her white panties.

"oops" she said , tumungo siya para abutin ang slacks niya kaso na out of balance siya. Muntik na nanaman niya maka face to face ang marble nilang sahig. Buti nalang maagap si Natsu at nasalo siya nito. Napayakap naman siya dito. Nagkadikit ang kanilang mga muka. She looked at him in the eyes. Then his lips. Napalunok siya. Then she look at his eyes and captured his lips. Hindi naman siya marunog humalik , she just nibbled his lips. Tapos ay humiwalay siya rito. Then she felt na para siyang lumilipad. The last thing she remembered she landed in the bed and everything is blurred.

Lucy woke up feeling sore in her whole body. Specially her head. Parang binibiyak ito sa sakit. Ang weird naman ng katwan niya. Pinagala niya ang mata. Teka! Kwarto ito ni Natsu ah! She then realized she's naked!

"argh" parang lalong sumakit ang ulo niya pano ba siya nakarating doon? She couldn't remember anything. She decided to dressed herself and went out of the room, mabuti nalang wala pa asawa niya kung hindi magagalit yon. She never noticed the blood in the bed. Pag labas niya ng kwarto ay nakita siya ni Virgo.

"Princess"

Napaiktad naman siya.

"Virgo, ikaw pala"

"Ayo slang po ba kayo?"

"hindi nga eh,may hang over pa ako, nagkamali pa ako ng kwarto na pinasukan, Padalhan mo nga ako ng breakfast sa kwarto ko at pati gamut sa sakit ng ulo"

"Sige po Princess"

Nang makarating sa kwaryo niya ay napabuntong hininga siya. Bakit kaya ang weird ng pakiramdam ng katawan niya. She decided to wash herself. To her horror! She has kissmarks!at doon nya napansin ang dried blood in her opening! She almost faint in shock! She washed herself hope to wash what happened to her, what would Natsu think of her? Hindi niya napigilang mapaiyak. She called Erza sinabi niya na hindi siya makakapasok ng araw na iyon.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Natsu ang nararamdaman. Masama parin ang kanyang loob, he discovered that Lissana is now married to a guy named Laxus Dreyar. A good business man. Gusto nya magwala. Peron g nakita niya bang ngiti ni Lissana ng ihatid nito ang asawa ay nagbago ang isip niya, she looked so happy and contented with her life, halata na din ang umbok sa tiyan nito. Sa sama ng loob niya hindi nya nakuha pang lumapit he drove home and get drunk, nagising lang siya nang dumating si Lucy. Lasing na lasing ito pero hindi maalis ang inis niya dito Ito kasi ang dahilan kaya may ibang mahal na si Lissana. Medyo lasing pa din siya and he was tempted to her. He took her, many times, siguro dahil yon sa galit. And he came inside her many times too. Then after that he leave the house and went to the office. He checked kung pumasok si Lucy, pero ayon kay Erza ay hindi, nagday off daw ito. May naalala kaya ito sa nangyari? He doubted she's wasted to remember anything. Sinubsob nalang niya ang sarili sa trabaho.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu returned home after two day, hindi naman mapakali si Lucy, she felt guilty and she is excited to see her husband. But still she doesn't remember who is with her that night. Pero malinaw sa kanya ang naganap, she's no longer innocent. Ang masakit pa hindi niya parin alam kung sino ang nakasama niya. Natsu looked at Lucy, she looks tensed, malalim ang iniisip at mukang galit, and well he doesn't care. Kumakain na sila noon ng dinner.

"Kamusta na nga pala ang insikaso mo?" Tanong ni Lucy kay Natsu.

He felt na bumangon ulit ang galit niya. He stopped eating."It's none of your business. Nakaka walang gana "and he left the dining area. He went to the second floor and drink.

Lucy felt bad, mukang lalong nagalit sa kanya ang asawa niya, alam kaya nito na... No she wished not. And she called Virgo and Lyra to clean up the table. Then she went to the library and checked the presentation they will organize next week. After that ay nakadama na siya ng antok, she went out and headed to her room, nang mapansin niya si Natsu. He was leaning against the balcony, He look drunk.. Lucy didn't think anymore she runs to his side.

"Natsu don't do it..." she said.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"Whatever are you problem this is not the solution" Lucy said to him,

Tumalikod si Natsu sa kanya. And he said "You know nothing"

"I know, I'll give you what you want, just please don't do this," She said.

"What I want?" he asked.

"Yes the annulment, the two companies are stable now. You don't need to be tied to me now." Masakit man para sa kanyang sabihin iyon pero gagawin niya iyon ala-alang for her love for him.

Mataman siyang tiningnan ni Natsu,

"Please lumayo ka na diya sa balkonahe" she started to shake.

Napakunot noo si Natsu sa kanya, then he passed her and went inside the house, and through his room. Lucy felt relieved.

"Ano kayang problema ng babaeng iyon?" Tanong ni Natsu, nagpapahangin lang naman siya sa may balkonahe, what she said? She will give me what I want? Then he smiled bitterly. Ngayon pa? Na wala na ang babaeng pag aalayan niya? Na may iba na itonng mahal? He washed himself and nahiga na siya sa kama niya. Mukang hindi pa napapalitan ang mga cover nito, Lucy's scent still on his bed. His body felt tensed, he remember what her body felt even thought she is not herself back then and he is mad at her, Lucy's body heat felt different. He couldn't bared it anymore he wanted her now and he couldn't deny it.

Lucy went out of the bathroom, she felt tired, Hindi niya akalain Natsu would go that far, is he really desperate? She called Levy her friend and attorney. Ipina ayos niya dito ang annulment papers. And then she starts to dozed off. Nagising siya ng may dumadampi sa labi niya. She opened her eyes.

"Sino ka-" sabi niya. Pero naputol siya ng halik. She didn't see clear pag wala ang contacts niya.

She felt his hands touching her...

No!

She fights him off...

But he is stronger than her.

"Luce, this is what I want now"

"Natsu?" As ahe felt his hand slips inside her lingerie.

"Hah" she gasped.

He kissed her again, Lucy don't know what to do. She wants him too but he is so intense, she couldn't let him know that he is not her first. But her body is betraying her. And she felt that they are one. There is no gentle in what he was doing but she couldn't help herself to enjoy every moment. And then it came for her but not for him. He keeps pounding until it starts to build inside her again. And that second time they both came.

But he just then gets off her and went out her room, no words. No anything. She couldn't help but cried.

She felt tired yet she gets up and went to the bathroom to wash her self.

Lucy never showed herself to Natsu, she made sure of that, and then after a week the annulment paper arrived. She finalized it and sends it to Natsu.

Nagmamadaling sumugod si Natsu sa office ni Lucy . She never stopped working, dahil doon masama pakiramdam niya.

"What's this?" Natsu asked as he held the annulment papers. Parang lalong sumama ang pakiramdam niya pagka kita dito, pati amoy nito.

"Annulment papers, I guess?" She said.

"I know what this damn it is! Ang ibig kong sabihin anong ibig sabihin nito?" He said.

"Just sign them and your free" Lucy said.

"What if I don't?"

"Di ba iyon Ang gusto mo?" bakit ba bigla nakakainit ng ulo ng pagmumuka ng lalaking ito? She also felt dizzy.

"No! Dahil wala na ang babaeng pag-aalayan ko ng kalayaan ko! May iba ng mahal!"

Nagulat siya sa narinig , kaya pala lagi itong galit.

"I-Im ssorry I didn't know" She said.

"You can never be separate from me Lucy," kinuha niya ang annulment paper and burned it usig his lighter.

"Hey! Stop!" she said pero huli na nag start na din ang fire alarm.

They both are wet. And the papers are ashes. Then he left.

Thats all for now...

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

After that Erza with the security came inside. Then Natsu leaved, hindi alam ni Lucy kung ano ang mararamdaman. Then she received a call from her mama Polyusica, Natsu told her about the annulment papers. Pumunta daw siya sa bahay nito. Malamang pag gagalitan siya nito. That afternoon Lucy visited her late mother's grave. She always went there whenever she needed peace of mind. Then she went to mama Polyusica. May dalagitang anak si Polyusica named Wendy mabait ito hindi nagmana sa nanay nito, syempre pag dating niya doon ay naroon na si Natsu. Sumama a agad ang timpla ng tiyan niya pag kakita dito.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy greeted her then she kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Wendy-chan, Hello Charle" bati nya dito pati sa alagang pusa nito.

Mataman siyang tinitigan ni Wendy. May alam ito sa pag gagamot. "Okay ka lang ba Ate? Parang maputla ka?"

"Ayos lang naman ako Wendy, pagod lang siguro 'to" Sabi ni Lucy.

Then dumating ang katulong tinawag sila.

"Sige salamat, susunod na kami" nakangiting sabi ni Lucy.

Naka-upo na agad si Natsu sa hapag, favourite niya lahat ang ng nakahain. Si Mama Polyusica niya mismo ang nagluto ng mga ito. Then Lucy and Wendy came. Lucy looks radiant in her casual elegant wear.

"Hi, mama" Lucy kissed his mom and sat down beside him, she never looked at him.

"Lucy, ano itong nababalitaan ko?" Polyusica started.

"Ma. Mamaya na natin yan pag-usapan" sabi ni Natsu.

"Okay, sige, kumain muna tayo."

Kumain sila ng matahimik,well si Natsu hindi, at si Lucy ay hindi niya malunok ang pagkain niya until she can't bare it anymore and excused herself. Dumaretso siya sa toilet and vomit.

"Lucy-nee daijoubou?" Tanong ni Wendy sa kanya.

"Yeah, masama lang panlasa ko..."

"Iniinsulto mo ba luto ko?" Tanong ni Mama Polyusica niya.

"Hindi po ma,talaga lang pong masama pakiramdam po muna ako,"

Tiningnan siya nito"Sige pero wag mo isipin na abswelto ka sa ginwa mo ha?Himdi ko ito sinabi sa daddy mo , dahil gusto ko magka-usap muna tayo."

"Opo" then she bowed, sa kwarto muna siya ni Wendy nagpahinga.

"Lucy-nee ayos ka lang po ba?"

"Oo, medyo nahihilo lang" sabi niya.

"Pwede ko ba tingnan ang pulso mo?"

"Sige" iniabot niya ang kamay niya.

"ahm, medyo mabilis ang tibok ng pulso mo, normal naman yan, kelan mens mo?" sunod –sunod na tanong nito.

"I think next week pa ang due ko" pero sa pagiisip niya parang three days na late ang mens niya.

"Ah,, over fatigue ka nga lang " sabi ni Wendy."Wag ka kasi magpaka pagod sa pagtatrabaho "

Minsan talaga parang matanda ito kung magsalita.

"Opo ate" she joked.

Tumawa ito.

Then nagpaalam na bababa lang saglit.

"Anong problema ng ate mo?" tanong ni Natsu kay Wendy.

"Stress lang kuya, ikaw kasi pasway ka" sabi nito sa kanya.

"Heh" he smirked.

"Pero kuya, parang buntis si ate Lucy" sabi ni Wendy bigla.

"Buntis?" parang bila siya kinabahan, it's been two weeks since something happened to them.

"Uy si kuya magiging daddy na" biro pa ni Wendy sa kanya.

Pinamulahan siya ng mukha, he felt confused what if she is pregnant? Then he drove home.

Palala ng palala ang nararamdaman ni Lucy, twing umaga ay sumusuka siya kaya nagpachecked-up siya. Pero bago yun ay nag pregnancy test siya. Positive!

"Don't worry Mrs. Dragneel, normal lang ang nararamdaman ninyo sa ngayon,"

"What do you mean ?"

"It's normal na mag suaka ang mga buntis" she said.

She's pregnant! Nalilito siya. Two weeks palang may nagyayari sa kanila ni Natsu.

"You're three weeks pregnant Mrs. Dragneel" the doctor said. That's mean...

Ng mga sumunod na araw ay nagkaroon siya ng spots. Natakot siya at agad nagpacheck up uli.

But when she went out, Juvia saw her.

"Mrs. Vice president Lucy? Ano pong ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong nito.

"Juvia, nagpacheck-up lang ako" sabi niya.

"Galing ka sa OB, buntis ka po ba Vice President Lucy?"

"Oh, hindi, sorry Juvia pero kelangan ko ng umalis" sabi ni Lucy.

Kinabukasan: Natsu is in the company, naboboring na siya sa pagbabasa ng mga papeles. Then Gray came in.

"Oi flame breath balita ko tatay ka na ah?" he sat down in his front.

"Ice perverts wala akong time makipag bolahan sa iyo ngayon."

"Huh? Pero sabi ni Juvia nakita niya si Lucy sa OB kahapon, hindi mo ba sinamahan?"

"Hindi" matabang niya sagot.

"Ang sama mo, baby mo iyon, noon ako kay Juvia halos buhatin ko pa sa sobra kong saya, sinamahan ko pa saan man siya magpunta" Sabi ni Gray."don't tell me you still me galit ka pa din sa nangyari? Pare that was long time ago"

Sapul siya sa sinabi nito.

"Shut up, Gray"

"Sabi mo nakita mo na si Lissana, nagka-usap nab a kayo?"

He came back to Lissana , inamin nito na may iba na itong mahal

"Yeah," matabang na sabi nya" sabi niya nakamove-on na daw siya sa nagyari,,"

"Oh di dapat ikaw din" sabi ni Gray.

"Bakit? Ano bang ginagawa ko? Nagmo-move on na nga diba?" sabi ni Natsu.

Napa-iling lang si Gray. Then he said. "Payo lang pare, wag mo hayaang malaman mo ang halaga ng isang bagay na nawala na sa iyo, matuto ka sanang mag appreciate habang nasa iyo pa iyon" Then he left him.

Lucy is eating pickles na sinawsaw sa kakaibang deep when Erza entered the office.

"Lucy-" napatigil ito ng makita ang ginagawa niya. "yuck" is written in her face.

"What are you eating?"

"Gusto mo?" alok niya dito. Lalo tuloy ito nadiri

"No thanks" she said. "By the way Lucy, what's the meaning of this?"

Memo niya na nagsasabi niya na si Erza ang tatayo sa posisyon niya for a year,

"Ayaw mo ba?" tanong ni Lucy.

"Gusto ko rin, pero saan ka ba talaga pupunta?"

"I need vacation"

"For a year? Ah,,,mag hohoney moon ba kayo uli ni Natsu?"

"No. I want to be alone."

"Okay, I'll think about it" sabi ni Erza.

Natsudrove home may kailangan siya i-confirmed. Pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Lucy and found it! A pregnancy test kit. Positive! So, totoo pala talaga, pero bakit nito hindi sinasabi sa kanya? May kinalaman kaya ang pagrerecommend nito kay Erza? Is she planning to run away with the baby? No he won't let her.

Lucy investigated who's with her that night, maraming nakipag-flirt sa kanya noong may drinking battle sila. She suspected Hibiki Lantis and Ren. But then Erza said sila ang naghatid sa kanya noon at wala na daw sila kasama pa. She checked their CCTV in the house. She discovered that Natsu went home that day! She tried to remember what happened that night! She remembered Natsu! She thought hallucination niya lang yon!  
She played it and hindi pinakita doon na lumabas si Natsu. So he was the father of her child. Gusto man niyang tanongin ito ay pinangunahan siya ng takot, ayaw niya kasing mahalin siya nito dahil lang sa bata. Then what if the child is born? Babalik nanaman siya sa basura dito? Napaluha siya.

Huuh thats for chapter 5! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. It's Hiro Mashima.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Gandang umaga Pilipinas! And Hello to the world! Anon, maraming salamat sa pag-basa mo dito sa gawa ko, hope this chapter won't disappoint you. salamat kabayan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Nasa poolside si Lucy hapon ng sabado, Natsu didn't come home again, at umalis din ito ng walang paalam sa opisina, she is so worried about him. Hindi niya kasi makontak ang CP nito. Kahit yong tracking na nakakabit sa cell phone nito walang naka registered. Isa pa nag-iisipp siya ng paraan pano niya sasabihin dito ang kalagayan niya, may naalala kaya ito? What if itanggi nito ang nangyari? She's very uneasy. Then she felt something in her thighs. Blood! Nanginig ang tuhod niya. Saka siya napasigaw!

Natsu saw Lucy at the poolside mukhang hindi ito mapakali, at malalim ang iniisip. Nang mapasalampak ito at sumigaw!

"Virgo! Saklolo! He runs to her side.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu? Help, I'm bleeding, please help me, I...I don't want to lose our baby..." Lucy cried.

"Okay, relax, hinga ka malalim," dumating si Virgo."Call an ambulance. I'll bring Lucy to the hospital, hurry!" agad din namang sumunod ito, "Relax Lucy, you'll be fine, honey..." he reassure her.

Malalim na hinga ni Lucy. Panay ang iyak din nito. "Shhh,,, Our baby will be fine, just relax" as he held her hands in the ambulance,

"Natsu, Please let our baby be safe" mahinang sabi ni Lucy.

"Yes, the baby will"

Daretso ito sa hospital. And then sa OR.

"Dito nalang po kayo sir," sabi ng nurse kay Natsu.

Does this mean Lucy lost their baby? Lucy might be able to take it. Mabaliw-baliw si Natsu sa ka-iisip , he called their friend. Then sumilip siya sa pinto. Wala pa ring lumalabas. Nag-aalala na siya. Ang daming What if's ang pumapasok sa utak niya.

"In Mavis name let them be safe" sabi niya.

"Natsu!" Narinig niyang tawag ng mga kaibigan niya, Gray,Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel and Levy arrived.

"How's Lu-chan?" sabi ng bestfriend nito na si Levy.

Natsu didn't answered

"Is she alright?" Erza said.

Still hidi siya sumasagot.

"How about Lucy's baby?" sabi ni Juvia.

Sinabunutan niya ang sariling buhok. "I don't know,Mavis Im really don't know. Kanina pa sila sa loob at wala pang lumalabas. Damn! I want to followed them" nag-aalalang sabi ni Natsu. He is so worried para sa kanyang mag-ina.

Yes. He cares for Lucy too.

Despite kasi sa lahat ng ginawa niya dito. Naging mabuti ito sa pamilya niya pati sa kanya. He learned from Lissana na tinutulungan sila ni Lucy ng palihim. Halos ibenta na nga daw ni Lucy ang mga kolesyon niya ng rare keys para lang daw maka tulong kay Lissana. And him? Walang ginawa kung hindi pahirapan ito. He really felt guilty. He punched the wall he was leaning on.

"Salamander hindi lalaban yan" sabi ni Gajeel.

"Relax Natsu" Sabi ni Jellal

"Oo nga naman squinty eyes" sabi ni Gray. naapreciate niya ang mga sinasabi ng mga ito. Tama si Gray malalaman lang ang halaga ng isang bagay pag wala na ito sa iyo. Tulad ng pagmamahal ni Lucy. Sa dami ng sakit na dinulot niya rito ay malamang wala na itong pagmamahal sa kanya...

Then may lumabas mula sa pinto.

"Kayo po ba ang pamilya ng pasyente?"

"Ako po" sabi ni Natsu "ang asawa niya"

Humarap ang doctor sa kanya...

And I want a cliff hanger! Hehehehe.

Chao!

Ingat!

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Anticipation runs in the air...

"Ligtas po sila pareho, na stress lang po ang asawa ninyo, kaya siya ng bleed, malakas diin ang kapit ng bata , their perfectly fine"

Hindi mapigilan ni Natsu mapaluha. "Salamat po" sabi niya

"Thanks Mavis" sabi nina Erza. Naiyak na din ang mga ito at inaalo ng kani-kanyang asawa.

"Yeah thanks Mavis"

"Kelan po siya pwedeing makita?" tanong ni Levy.

"Pag nailipat na siya sa ibang kwarto, at kahit mamaya maari na din siya ilabas." Sabi ng Doktor.

Tulog si Lucy ng ilabas ng OR. Pakiramdam ni Natsu ay natanggalan siya ng tinik, pagka kita sa asawa niya. Tulog pa din si Lucy ng mag paalam ang mga kaibigan nila.

Nagising si Lucy sa hindi pamilyar na lugar. Pilit niyang inalala ang nangyari. _My baby!_ She traced her tummy. Nararamdaman niya pa rin ito! Salamat kay Mavis.

"Oh , gising ka na pala" narinig niyang nagsalita. _Natsu? _. panaginip ba 'to?

Lumapit ito sa kanya. "Anong na nararamdaman mo? Nahihilo ka pa ba? Maskit ba tiyan mo?" tanong nito sa kanya. _This must be a dream! He sounds so concern!_ Lucy said to herself. Then he bend down and kissed her lips! Malamang namatay siya o kaya ay tulog pa! Natsu kissed her with gentleness and passion!

"Luce" sabi ni Natsu ng magka hiwalay ang mga labi nila. Napaka husky ng boses nito at may pagmamahal sa mga mata nito."I'm glad you're okay, you and our baby" he said as he captured her lips again. Palihim niyang hiniling na sana kung panaginip ito ay hindi na siya magising pa.

Then she felt na nasanggi ni Natsu ang part ng kamay niya na may swero. Masakit iyon.

Sakit? This mean she's not dreaming! She gasped.

"Luce bakit? Nsaktan ka ba?" Tanong ni Natsu sa kanya. Napatulala lang siya dito.

"Sabi nga pala ng doctor, hindi ka pwede ma stress, kaya si Erza ang papalit muna sa pwesto mo sa opisina, at saka tinawagan ko na sina mama Polyusica at Papa Jude, I broke them the news" Nakangiting sabi ni Natsu. Ang ngiting ang tagal na niyang hindi nakikita rito. Ang ngiting minahal niya dito. Hindi niya tuloy napigilang hindi maiyak.

"Oh? Bakit ka naiyak? Ano ka ba , Masaya nga sila eh, biniro pa nga ako ni Mama sa wakas daw nakabuo ako" then he turned red, nahihiyang ngumiti pa ito sa kanya. Then he hugged her. Hindi niya napigilang umiyak ng malakas.

"Luce ano ba? Dala ba yan ng pagbubuntis mo? Haay tahan na" pag aalo nito sa kanya. "Wag ka nang umiyak totoo ako , hindi mo ako halusinasyon lang." and then he captured her lips again, but then a nurse came in

"Ay-" sabi nito "Sorry po kukunin ko lang po ang bp ni ma'am". bumangon naman si Natsu at naupo sa gilid niya. Nagba blushed sila pareho.

Nahihiyang nagpa-alam ang nurse sa kanila.

Natsu approached her again; she still can't say anything, para kasing panaginip ang lahat. Natsu looked at her full of concern. "I love you Lucy Dragneel" he whispered

"I love you too" sabi niya ng mahinang boses.

Tila si Natsu naman ang natulala.

"Ulitin mo nga uli yong sinabi mo" sabi ni Natsu.

"I love you too?"

Nagulat siya ng bigla na lamang nagsisigaw si Natsu. Nagtatalon pa ito. Kulang na lamang eh buhatin siya nito. Lumapit pa ito sa inter-com at nagsisigaw ng "HOOOH! MAHAL AKO NG ASAWA KO! YES"

May dumating tuloy na nurse kasi akala na papaano na si Natsu.

"Sorry nurse" hingi nila ng tawad.

"Sorry natuwa lang ako masyado" sabi pa ni Natsu.

Hindi mapigilan ni Lucy na matawa.

Nang umalis na ang nurse, lumapit uli ito sa kanya at niyakap siya. Then he kissed her again and they cuddled in the bed.

Then after silence, nagsalta si Natsu.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you this past two years, I acted as a total jerk to you. I'm sorry. It's too much kung hihingiin ko pa ang kapatawaran mo, pero nakikiusap ako, sana bigyan mo ako ng chance" He sincerely said.

Hindi siya makapagsalita. Hindi naman niya makuhang magalit kay Natsu ng matagal.

"I'll promise I'll make it up to you for the rest of our life" and he kissed her forehead.

"Natsu, hindi na kailangan yon..." sabi ni Lucy.

Kinabahan naman si Natsu.

"Dahil mahal kita, matagal na kitang pinatawad." Sabi ni Lucy.

"Mahal di kita Lucy" then he kissed her passionately.

Natsu smiled as he kept on pecking on her lips he can't get enough of her. Patunay roon ang nararamdaman niyang matigas na bagay sa may hita niya.

"We should stop this now or baka mahuli tayong gumagawa ng milagro dito" sabi ni Natsu as he stand up again."Aayusin ko lang ang release paper mo, para mapag-patuloy na natin to sa bahay" sabi pa nito as he leave.

Nang nailabas na siya, Natsu is so caring and so sweet sa kanya. When they returned home they decided to use his room. And ito na rin ang gagamitin nila for the rest of their life.

Epilogue

Nanganak si Lucy ng bouncing baby boy and they decided to name it Igneel Jude. The following more years nasundan ito ng dalawa pa parehong babae na isinunod nila sa pangalan nina Layla Grandine at Polyusica. They live a very contented happy life na puno ng pag-mamahal sa isat-isa.

Awww . This is the end now.

Maraming maraming salamat talaga sa pagbasa nito. If I disappoint you or something I'm sorry,

Bye bye to this series!

Ingat kayo!

Review for the last time?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.


End file.
